


Cocoa Butter On Our Knees And Stars On Your Skin

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Boris Pavlikovsky and Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler are Siblings, Ice Powers, Quirks? Powers? That magic shit I can't explain, Richie Tozier is Adopted, The Unholy Holy Trinity, Trans Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Richie grows up with a life of ice powers and realizes one day that he's not alone.
Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553902
Kudos: 20





	Cocoa Butter On Our Knees And Stars On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Neutral pronouns for the first chapter for Richie specifically, as he has yet to come out and using she/her is kind of a dick move under the circumstances I'm going to throw at this poor boy.

The child’s feet press into the grass, slapping against the blades. Bare skin connects without remorse for his mother’s warned words of  _ you shouldn’t get dirty. _ The child couldn’t actually care less, still in shorts and a tank top as the snow pelted their surroundings. It was dangerous to be in such thin clothing in such cold weather, but the short visit to Greenland would be far from complete if the child  _ didn’t _ do something dangerous! Their siblings yell after them, fussing for the lack of proper clothing. 

_ “Pankratova Khudovekova Pavlikovsky,” _ the child hears, sharply turning towards their mother, whose accent is thick and prominent at the attempt of English dialect she had been trying to master the entire month they had been in Greenland. The child hadn’t tried to master it, at all, but their mother didn’t need to know that, not while they were within striking distance. They turn towards the woman, slipping on the ice and falling right on their ass, huffing as they rub the already forming bruise. “Inside! Too cold!’ 

They nod, already moving inside with a smile. No one noticed the ice that seemingly stuck to their skin, falling off in tiny crystals as they walked inside with a wide smile, sporting it at their family without fear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for FOREVER and I've only just FINALLY gotten around to something somewhat comprehensible and there is a very giant chance that I will end up rewriting this at some point. 
> 
> Here is my discord! You can see notes, spoilers, thought process, and a lot of other stuff there if it interests any of you!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
